1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to speech recognition. In particular, this disclosure relates to interactive speech recognition in a vehicle environment.
2. Related Art
Some speech recognition systems may incorrectly recognize spoken words due to time variations in the input speech. Other speech recognition systems may incorrectly recognize spoken words because of orthographic or phonetic similarities of words. Such systems may not consider the content of the overall speech, and may not be able to distinguish between words having orthographic or phonetic similarities.